


Look upon my pleading gaze

by horrorriz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM elements, Blow Jobs, M/M, Penn is completely devoted to Oswald, Shameless Smut, anal penetration, collar and chains, light petplay, lots of feelings of adoration, self pleasuring, set around S05E01 or earlier, somewhat porn without plot?, this is my first smut please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorriz/pseuds/horrorriz
Summary: Both severely touch starved and emotionally needy, Oswald and Mr. Penn have fallen into an established relationship with benefits as to soothe their needs in a much too cruel and lonely world.





	1. Let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm nervous because this is my first smut I've done entirely on my own, it's also not beta'd so that's good to know. But I did my very best and I pushed through to finish it, I hope you will enjoy!
> 
> I kindly ask to never show or mention the existence of this fic to the actors involved, thank you.

If there was one thing Penn wanted more than anything, it was redemption.  
There was no words to explain the betrayal he had done towards Mr. Cobblepot, to his employer, his Master.  
Yes, he had succumbed to lower himself entirely into his care after coming back. For what else could he do? Gotham was in pieces and the Penguin had more resources and power than ever. Mr. Penn was eternally grateful for Oswald’s humble act of taking him back into the position of his book keeper.  
And quite frankly? He didn’t mind the extra side duties he was dedicated, truth to be told he rather enjoyed them.  
  
For the moment his Master was still in bed, getting his well deserved beautysleep. As if the man needed it— it didn’t matter how broken down and beaten he was, he would always look more breathtaking than ever. An opinion it felt as if Arthur was the only one who truly believed in, others merely pretended to stay on the Penguin’s good side. ...Apart from perhaps Olga, the maid and cooker Oswald had a strong liking too, not of the romantic or sexual kind thank goodness. Penn was a bit jealous of the sturdy woman to be entirely honest, for he knew about the fact that while everyone else had betrayed and deceived Mr. Cobblepot at some point (even Arthur himself), she had stood true by his side.  
  
“Penn?”  
  
A croaked voice called from the upstairs bedroom Oswald had prepared in his main office of city hall. Working until late at night, he had figured that it was no use keeping his nightly accommodations further away.  
It also proved to be rather… Useful, for Mr. Penn to have Mr. Cobblepot so close on hand, for when he needed to fulfill his duties. Whenever they were of the business kind or… Other matters.  
Discreetly clearing his throat he wiped his mind of any thoughts of his own desires, because right now he needed to keep his thoughts entirely dedicated towards the one and only man he owed his life to.  
  
“Yes, Mr. Cobblepot?”  
  
“When is breakfast ready?”  
  
“I suspect it won’t be long now Mr. Cobblepot sir, you want me to go check on the kitchen?”, Penn asked and already turned to head into that direction when Oswald stopped him with a hesitant tone.  
  
“I… It won’t be necessary. Arthur, would you fetch me my cane, please? I left my brace by the desk and these stairs are killing me.”  
  
Mr. Penn’s heart skipped a beat, he adored when the man called him by his first name. And a please at that! Must be a special occasion, but he wouldn’t ruin the moment by asking. Instead he gladly obliged and went up the steep steps with the Penguin’s cane. Why he kept insisting on having two story settlements with his physical struggles was beyond him, perhaps it provided him with some sort of self acknowledged power? That his disabilities didn’t limit or define him?  
When he finally reached the top of the stairs where Oswald was leaning heavily towards the railing for support, Arthur’s face instantly flushed red with the sight of the rather undressed man.  
  
“Mr. Cobblepot…! I’m… This is inappropriate, I sincerely apologize for my rude intrusion on your privacy.”  
  
“Calm down Penn. Regardless, it’s not like you haven’t seen this and more before…”, Oswald smirked.  
  
“Oswald!”, he exclaimed. “Not here, what if someone would hear…”  
  
“Let them.”  
  
“Y-Yes, whatever you wish for Master.” Penn lowered his gaze in submission, readying himself to take on any further orders.  
  
“Just what I wanted to hear.”, Oswald triumphantly replied running his tongue over his teeth.  
  
Their flirty exchange was shortly interrupted by the arrival of the Penguin’s long awaited breakfast worthy of an emperor. Penn watched him fetch a robe from his room before limping down the stairs in support of his cane, Arthur kindly holding out his hand in case he would need it. But naturally, the Penguin remained too proud to admit his pain and struggles.  
Soon he was seated at his desk filled with the kind of deliciousness that should have been unable to acquire in the wasteland that Gotham had become. Mr. Cobblepot surely was looking over his kingdom in class and dignity.  
  
Oswald noticed how the thin man before him was hungrily licking his lips, devouring his meal with his eyes only. He stretched out a single finger to wave him in, a dangerous seduction to his mannerism.  
  
Penn knew this man was trouble, he had always known. Yet he couldn’t help than to be drawn to the power he was projecting so effortlessly. His knees would always feel weak for that smirk that silently uttered, demanded, ordered him to submit without any trace of objection. For who could oppose to be in the care of the Penguin? Protected and loved, adored for the single exchange of devoted loyalty.  
So without any further consideration, he obediently took a few, unsteady steps with his heart racing, taking his rightful place by his Master’s side. Awaiting further instructions.  
  
“Sit”, Oswald ordered, and Penn obliged.  
  
The man was hunching on all fours when the Penguin’s beloved dog’s —Edward, luxurious bowl was placed in front of him, and a mixed fruit salad was poured into it.  
Fresh produce, especially fruit and meats, had become sacred in the city where nothing left and no one entered. Where Oswald had got his hands of such delicates was a mystery that was better left for another day, right now Penn just looked up to the content smile of his Master with wonder.  
“For… Me?”, He asked, eyes big and glossy, feeling this reward was hard to believe. What had he possible done to receive such a treat?  
  
“Yes, pet. Now be careful, we don’t wanna mess up Edward’s bowl he have kindly borrowed you.”  
  
“Of course.”, Penn nodded and lowered his head back down to his meal. He wasn’t certain when he had last ate anything that tasted remotely good, that kind of food was reserved for the Penguin only. He was happy he wasn’t starving like the rest of the staff. But this? This was heaven on this otherwise cursed earth.  
He gorged on his meal while Oswald rewarded his well behaved manners by stroking his hand over Arthur’s head, to his neck and back and finally backside, admittedly making it difficult for the book keeper to concentrate on his chewing in the lewd position that was his current state. His body was starting to react in ways that he was nervous that Mr. Cobblepot would soon be aware of and not take kindly to.  
Instead, once his bowl was empty and he sat up to lick the residues slobbered across his face. —A firm hand pulled him up by his collar, making him stagger to his feet before he was ultimately pushed into the lap of his Master. Straddling the Penguin with his legs of either side of the man.  
If there had been any doubt of Mr. Cobblepot perceiving his excited state, it was certainly impossible to foresee with how it was pressing against him in the most obvious way now.  
  
“I see that you enjoyed your meal with quite the enthusiasm, Mr. Penn. Or perhaps it was my splendid company that generated such a happy response?” Oswald gave a swift nod down.  
  
“Mr. Cobblepot I…”  
  
“Shh. Don’t apologize. I cannot think of a greater display of your gratitude than this.  
Now, allow me to reward you. You’ve deserved it my pet.”  
With that Oswald scooted Penn closer by putting his hands on his buttocks and leaning in to kiss the man with soft, exploring lips.  
  
Arthur felt as he was melting into the kiss, hands aimlessly flailing until they eventually found Oswald’s face to hold, tender fingers pressing into his skin.  
  
All too soon, the Penguin pulled away, licking the taste of Penn off his lips with a pleasant smile. Leaving the other man whimpering for more and instinctively leaning in to close the space and find their lips together again, but Oswald stopped Arthur with a finger to his mouth.  
  
“Not quite yet Arthur dear.”  
  
“No?”, Penn looked up with big searching eyes, still dripping heavy with want.  
  
“You cannot just allow yourself liberties without my permission like that. I believe you could use a reminder of our dynamics here pet.”, Oswald lectured him, proceeding to lean down over Penn to reach to one of his desk drawers.  
  
If Arthur had not been flushed already, he certainly was once he was presented with the item Mr. Cobblepot had collected, namely, one of Edward’s studded dog collars with a big chain connected to it as a leash.  
  
“Now you need to promise to not to tell Edward about this hush-hush loan, he can be quite protective of his accessories.”, he warned with a playful tone, reaching over Penn to put the collar around his neck.  
Arthur tryingly tugged on the collar, feeling the leather tightly pressed against his fragile skin, choking him ever so slightly. In that way that it was arousingly pleasant rather than uncomfortable.  
  
Penn simply nodded in response, the excitement building further.  
  
Oswald attached the matching chain lease to the collar, and wired it tightly around his hand to pull Penn in close for another kiss.  
  
Arthur shifted in his seat positioned in Mr. Cobblepot’s lap, growing increasingly uncomfortable by the bulging arousal constricted by what currently felt like, much too tight pants.  
He held onto the robe Oswald was wearing over his… Quite old fashioned piece of undergarments. Something most would have considered ugly, or laughable according to most. Naturally, even if someone in the staff who had seen the Penguin in that particular getup would ever have the guts to speak up... —Well there was this one man who had the unfortunate slip up of snorting when Mr. Cobblepot had been called down for an emergency. One could say he would never have the chance to make the mistake again…  
To Mr. Penn, however. It served as a reminder that the man could radiate power through any garment, he could be wearing a rag for all that Penn cared and still look like the most stunning man in the room. His mind kept wandering as he found himself tugging on the buttons of it. For as much as he appreciated the looks of it, what was hidden underneath, the skin that it was only just covering… Proved as an imagine far more enthralling. Practically an invite to expose the precious, unseen skin hiding beneath, to feel his fingertips over that perfectly sculpted chest, to cover every inch with his devoting kisses. Worship every part of the man.  
  
Mr. Penn’s growing impatience had Oswald sigh in defeat and gently pushed the man away, big eyes looking back on him in a silent plead to not stop. Lucky for him, all the Penguin had in mind was to moving his hands to unbutton the romper, he only had time to do four before Arthur buried his face into his chest, kissing, licking and nibbling on the skin, bracing his tongue over his nipples which made Oswald twitch from the rush it sent down his abdomen.  
For his own pleasure and delight of his eager accountant, he shook his shoulders and allowed his robe and romper sink lower down his arms. Penn gladly took the hint end pushed it down even further until it was resting around the Penguin’s waist, giving Arthurs hands free roam over his entire upper body. He let them scavenger over Oswald like a greedy animal that didn’t know how much he could take, how desperately much he wanted to devour the criminal before him.  
  
Oswald tilted his head back, closing his eyes to focus on the rousing feeling of how Arthur was hungrily getting to know every piece of him.  
He had intended to have Penn do his bidding, obey whatever little request he would sweet talk the book keeper with.  
...Right after he allowed him go to let go of some steam, getting to act out the frustrations that was currently becoming more and more clear.  
He lowered his hand in between them to gently touch the bulge through the fabric of Penn's pants. The other man gasped out in a soft moan at the well awaited touch, starved of any stimulation of his own.  
  
Penn wanted to give, when he was provided with one of the rare chances to show Mr. Cobblepot just how much he truly appreciated him, worshipped his presence like the beautiful devil he was.  
However it proved difficult when he was… —How his touch, stroking his thumb over his constricted length with feather light pressure, felt as satisfying as water in a desert. Or perhaps much more like a drug addict getting his fix after being much too long overdue.  
To receive the privilege of the Penguin’s attention, to have him devote even a single moment of care to carry out pleasure to another was something else. That this someone would be no one else than his seemingly insignificant book keeper was equally surprising as thrilling.  
He found himself buckling up his hips against Oswald’s hand, attempting to feel it just a little bit more.  
  
Oswald responded by pushing Penn backwards, back landing flat on the desk behind him. He grabbed the thighs of the other man and shoved his body further back on the desk, spreading Arthur’s legs while grinding his own hardon against him.  
  
Mr. Penn held his breath as he felt Oswald push their hips together in want, starting to get carried away with the desire building too strong not to act on.  
“M-Mr. Cobblepot, please…”  
Arthur felt as if everything was on fire, burning him up inside at every notion of a touch, his privates was aching to be released, scorching for any relief.  
  
Oswald let his hands run along the insides of Penn’s thighs, his thumbs stroking over the bulge as they traveled past it and up under his still buttoned shirt. He pushed the shirt up and bent down to press a line of kisses leading from his mid chest, down to his lower stomach.  
Arthur sucked his air in and gasped at the sensation.  
Feeling the need for easier access, Oswald unbuttoned Penn’s shirt and slid it down his arms before proceeding his assault of kisses.  
“Please what?”, Oswald mumbled against his skin between the kisses.  
  
No answer came, just a few more surprised gasps as Oswald nuzzled his nose into Arthur’s groin.  
With the unspoken sentient quite clear, he proceeded to undo the book keepers pants, pushing them down his legs along with his underwear and throwing them at the side.  
He let his tongue run along the newly freed length, twitching at the light tingle.  
Penn arched up, whimpering whispers of his Master’s name, inducing him to continue. He wanted to feel Oswald’s warm mouth around him, it had been far too long since they had opportunity for any intimate encounters, and it was obvious for both of the men with how impatient they were.  
  
Oswald closed his lips around Penn, feeling the size fill up his mouth, tasting the bittersweet flavor. He held down the other man to keep him from moving his hips up again in any unwanted motion as he bobbed his head in a slow pace at first, following each movement with a sharp pressure of his tongue inside.  
Penn was shuddering from the increasingly building pleasure, having Oswald smirk in success from his position, picking up the speed while sneaking up a hand to circle two fingers around his entrance. A decision that gained a shaky moan from Arthur.  
He didn’t just want to prepare Penn for his own selfish reasons, he wanted to truly pleasure the man. Offer him something pure even though carnal driven emotions. He had given Oswald so much, given up everything to satisfy his every needs both professionally and as of lately in their newfound sexual encounters. It must have taken a lot for the other man to gather the courage and come back to ask for forgiveness for his actions of betrayal.  
Oswald wanted to show him that not only did he forgive him, or hold any grudge, but to clearly visualize that offering this part of himself. Wasn’t taken for granted.  
He knew that Penn was enjoying himself as well, otherwise Oswald wouldn’t have pursued the relationship. Wouldn’t have oh so fully allowed himself to indulge in the feelings of intimacy it provided.  
Having been so starved of human touch his entire life, he had a feeling the same went for Mr. Penn. Two outcasts no one wanted to truly love or desire, in a way they were perfect to each other. Almost too alike but just right to allow them to understand and provide what they so desperately needed.  
  
With that sentient of their mutual need in mind, Oswald began wiggling his middle finger at the entrance, soon realizing he needed further assistance for the touch. Lucky for them both it was far from the first time they had ended up in these kind of situations at his desk, which had made him start keeping a bottle of lube in his drawer. Which he now received to coat his fingers in, gaining a much easier time to very gently and slowly push a finger inside. He twisted it around and listened to the hushed gasps and shudders Penn reacted with.  
Oswald chuckled in delight.  
  
None of the men could say they loved the other, not romantically, at least. More of a strong mutual respect, affection for the other. A deep trust built on the fact the things that had previously come between them, could remain in the past. Mistakes forgiven and new connections made.  
Despite the lack of love induced feelings, Oswald could not help but feel such fondness towards the other man. How he laid back, eyes closed shut except for the occasional fluttering of eyelashes in the most endearing way. Bare to the Penguin’s demands and desires, allowing him further power than he owned as his boss. No this was much more intimate, far closer than either of them had ever granted permission by another. They knew how much they both needed this, craved the delicate touch from someone —having been denied it their entire life. Taken for granted in the way of intimacy, or it had proven too inconvenient to lower themselves to such a vulnerable state. Laid back with clothes off and head fuzzy with want made the perfect circumstances for a stab in the heart after all.  
  
Penn could feel himself hazing off in a heated, pleasured bliss, feeling Oswald slowly work in a couple of more fingers as he got Arthur ready. There was no doubt this is what he wanted, like all the other times he had begged for the touch and eventual release. Mr. Cobblepot offered a kind of safety that allowed him to truly just lay back and feel, indulge himself in the deepest desires he had tried to ignore and deny for so many years.  
“O-Oswald.”, Penn stuttered as the crime lord crooked his fingers and pressed along a particularly sensitive spot.  
  
“Ready for more?” Oswald looked up with another devious smirk. Lips pink from the pleasuring, wetted by saliva which he licked away with a slow, suggestive motion.  
His eyes had a slight gloss after the quite challenging actions, pupils blown so wide they almost swallowed his normally pale eye color.  
  
A eager nod as endorsement from Penn hastily followed, anticipation in his gaze.  
  
Oswald was happy to comply but wrapped the chain attached to Arthur’s collar around his knuckles and gave it a tug, jerking Penn up close enough for Oswald to put his lips against his. Soft, yet deliciously kisses dripping with lust and attraction.  
  
Lips growing more eager, Arthur shifted up against Oswald, needing to be closer, feel more of him. Bury himself in the heat of burning skin against skin, feeding the flames with each kiss, every touch.

As if reading his mind or simply well aware of his desires, Oswald slipped his fingers out and gave his own aroused length a stroke before pressing it against Penn’s hole, painting circles with the tip before finally, slowly pushing inside. He moved his hips in slow, gentle movements, tender thrusts to go along kisses trailing down Arthur’s neck, a few teethy nibbles between each kiss.  
  
Penn felt as if the world was growing hazy around him, enclosing him in a fuzzy, pleasant cloud of growing bliss. Circling around him like flames dancing on his skin, the white hot heat based in his lower gut spreading like a wildfire that was too late to stop.  
  
Oswald picked up his speed, pushing in with deeper more rapid thrusts as he licked a line along the shell of Arthur’s ear, whispering softly.  
“I want you to touch yourself.”, he purred.  
  
Penn couldn’t do else than obey, a trembling, nervous hand reaching down between them as Oswald straightened up to gain a better view of the scene before him.  
Fingers wrapping around himself and gasping over how the sensation felt in combination to Oswald’s movement inside him. He began to match pace with his hand, eyes glossy as he kept them locked into the gloat glowing on Oswald’s face. He knew he was in power, free to ask the other man to do anything for him. Arthur desperately helpless to his command. Taking pleasure in knowing that by complying he pleased his Master in a way that perhaps gave him the same sort of satisfaction it provided Penn, returned to Oswald.  
  
It all proved to be too much, very much too fast and too soon, and before Arthur knew it he could feel that well known bliss growing stronger.  
“O-Oswald I, I’m…”  
  
Understanding the sentient without the need for a more elaborate explanation —and to Penn’s great displeasure and disappointment, Oswald pulled out.  
  
Already mourning the lost contact, Arthur was fumbling forward, seeking the lost pleasuring touch. He couldn’t restrain the quiet whimper escaping his throat as a frantic plead for more, despite fearing what objecting to his Master’s decisions might have in store to possible disciplining his disobedient behavior.  
  
Only no punishment came.  
  
Oswald took a step back and gracefully started to undress, shedding his remaining layers while Penn watched with big eyes. In awe of the delicacy that was normally hiding under his flawless suits, white untouched skin revealed for Arthur’s eyes only. To gaze upon, dripping with want from his interrupted pleasure. Hungering for more like a wolf that had it’s meal ripped from him, a low growl of feral desire displaying his inner thoughts.  
His innocence was running off him, replaced with this greedy hound needing, _craving_ release.  
  
“Now my dear pet, it’s your turn to show me just how much you appreciate what I do for you each day. How much you mean to me.”  
  
The praise was like a sweet melody to Arthur’s ears, bathing in the affection oh so rarely displayed in such a direct way.  
Yet he could not refrain for feeling a dash of nervousness, uncertain by his own capabilities to lead. Was he really trusted to be the one to take care of his Master’s needs?  
  
As if reading the worry in his expression, or perhaps displayed in his entire stance for the moment. Mr. Cobblepot reached his arms in under Penn to lift his frail body in seated position, rewarding him with sweet yet chaste kisses before picking him up, lifting him with such ease that he could as well have been weighing nothing.  
  
Once Penn was out of the way, Oswald laid back on the desk himself, taking Arthur’s place in a open and completely bold display that made Penn blush and find even more awe and affection for the man. He watched as Oswald coated his fingers and lowered them to prepare himself for his underling. A determined gaze never dropping, peering into Penn’s own. Teasing, demanding and utterly gorgeous. Beautifully drawing him in, peeking his interest. So alluring that soon he couldn’t help himself than to comply and crawl on top, shuddering by the sensation of skin on skin.  
  
Another smirk of victory spread across his Master’s stunning features.  
Content with his pet’s endeavors, he offered his assistance to his trembling body, still heavy with want and need for completion. Oswald took his hardon to guide towards his entrance, prompting the other man to enter, granting access with a gleeful nod of approval.  
  
Mr. Cobblepot widened his eyes in a fulfilled pleasure once Arthur slowly pressed inside, still nervous to be making a mistake or going to far —maybe even hurting his Master.  
Oswald only hummed in a low grunt and pressed his hips up against Penn, meeting his thrusts in a steady rhythmic pace.  
  
Oswald pulled Arthur in by help of the chain for another blissful kiss, moments before he thrusted up into him one last time and sweet release showered over him. Penn shortly after, aroused by the lust filled, almost euphoric face of his Master, chest swelling with pride of having helped him over the edge and be of use —maybe even a sense of pride for Mr. Cobblepot.  
  
Two strong yet tired arms wrapped around Arthur in a content and lazy embrace. Oswald sighed, still riding high and dreamy, placing a soft kiss to Penn’s cheek in his carefree and currently quite loving state.  
  
  
Eventually Mr. Cobblepot gathered his energy to get back up on his legs, much more steady than Penn could have admitted his own to be. Looking back at Penn with an attempt for a gritty frown, yet unable to hide the hint of a grin in the corners of his mouth.  
“What are you waiting for, have you seen my state of undress? Fetch me some fresh clothes, right this instant!”  
He turned and marched towards the nearest bathroom, leaving Penn alone to his task.  
  
And just like that, everything was back to normal. Their dynamics once returned along with Mr. Penn’s responsibilities to serve… Perhaps not too different, then.  
“Yes of course Mr. Cobblepot.”  
  
Arthur rushed to gather his own clothes, jumping back into his pants before hurrying upstairs, a shy smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...If you really did like this, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I'm so nervous it's awful, maybe it's not. Should I do this again??? Comments??


	2. Bonus alternative ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere mid writing the smut I got fed up because it felt like I couldn't do it, so I ended up making... This... Complete crack ending.   
> If you don't want your "mood" ruined, leave this for later because you might bend yourself backwards laughing.

Ed crammed his body through the tight space of the vents, using his lower arms to push himself forward. It was so dusty that he struggled to breath through the many particles circling around, years of build up dragged up with his presence, he was also pretty sure he just saw a rat pass him by. In short, it was awful.  
There one reason and one reason only why he was putting himself through these disgusting conditions, and that was Oswald. Who else? There could be no other explanation to his current confused condition and scrambled brain than that pitiful man.  
Strange had told him that he had brought him back on the Penguin’s orders, and didn’t particularly care what happened to him after or what side effects there was to getting revived. Not that he had a chance to ask him anyway, for he couldn’t find the professor anyway. Neither could he stay awake or lucid long enough to make an attempt to even look for him.   
  
As he got closer to where he had calculated his path to lead him right into main room of city hall in which Oswald kept his office and current accommodations, he started to hear this strange grunting sound. Voices? Oswald’s voice? Someone else… Suddenly he heard Oswald cry out in pain. There was a fight going on and Oswald was getting hurt!  
Suddenly all his previous plans of questioning the man under horrendous torture was lost to the single thought of saving him. For no one was allowed to hurt or even less kill Oswald Cobblepot than Edward Nygma!  
  
There was a loud crash as Ed fell through the opening of the vent and down onto the hard floor of the Penguin’s office. He got to his feet in no time and dusted off what dirt he could of his already quite ruined suit, then turned to assist in the situation. He would save Oswald and then it was time to make him pay—  
Nygma stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth gaping open, for everything he could have imagined walking (or falling) into, it certainly wasn’t this.  
He stared on the scene before him, and felt his voice start to stammer without making any sense.  
Oswald was standing behind his desk, completely nude and his… Privates, inside what he believed to be his book keeper laying back down on the desk with his pants down.   
  
The Penguin looked up from Mr. Penn and their currently very lewd position, onto Ed, then back to Penn again, his mouth opening and closing as to looking for words he simply couldn’t come up with.  
  
Luckily Edward was able to find his voice before him.  
“Oswad, what… Are you…?”, he began, taking another cautious step closer.  
  
Finally getting gaining some kind of speaking ability again upon hearing Ed’s question, Oswald simply replied.  
“Well, there’s a perfectly logical explanation for this. I assure you.”  
  
“Which is?”, Ed asked even though he wasn’t certain he actually wanted to hear the answer.  
  
“I couldn’t fuck my dog, could I?”, Oswald grinned, pulling the chain connected to the collar Penn was currently wearing.


End file.
